peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinks
The Kinks were an English rock band formed in Muswell Hill, North London, by brothers Dave Davies and Ray Davies in 1963. The Kinks, who rose to fame during the mid-1960s and were part of the British Invasion of the US, are recognised as one of the most important and influential rock groups of the era. The Kinks first came to prominence in 1964 with their third single, "You Really Got Me", written by Ray Davies. It became an international hit, topping the charts in the United Kingdom and reaching the Top 10 in the United States (...) The Kinks had five Top 10 singles on the US Billboard chart. Nine of their albums charted in the Top 40. In the UK, the group had seventeen Top 20 singles and five Top 10 albums. Four of their albums have been certified gold by the RIAA. Among numerous honours, they received the Ivor Novello Award for "Outstanding Service to British Music". In 1990, the original four members of The Kinks were inducted into the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame, as well as the UK Music Hall of Fame in November 2005 (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel The Kinks' run of hit singles coincided with Peel's time working as a DJ in the US. During 1966, when he was working at KMEN under the name John Ravencroft, Kinks singles regularly appeared in the station's charts, with "A Well Respected Man" reaching number 2 in the main chart in February, and "Dedicated Follower of Fashion", "Sunny Afternoon" and "Dead End Street" featuring in both the station chart and Ravencroft/Peel's own "K/Men British Pop Ten", "Sunny Afternoon" topping the British chart of 29 July. Despite this, Peel seemed to like them less than their British contemporaries such as the Rolling Stones, the Beatles, the Yardbirds and the Who, who were played far more often on the DJ's shows on Radio London and the BBC. Nevertheless, the Kinks recorded four sessions for the John Peel show between 1967 and 1974, with musicians Ray Davies, Dave Davies and Mick Avory present for all three. These were originally included on the 2001 double album BBC Sessions ''and subsequently on the lavish 2012 box set ''The Kinks At The BBC. The band became unfashionable with the British underground audience of the late 1960s, but developed a cult status with some American rock critics, who enthused over Ray Davies's songwriting. Peel played a number of tracks by them on his shows in the late 1960s and early 1970s, when they were becoming more successful as an album band. The Kinks retained their reputation as a key 1960s band in subsequent decades and were often seen as an influence on the Britpop movement, of which Peel was wary (he would embrace Blur only when they moved away from their previously strong Kinks influences). Ray Davies's song "Victoria" was covered in 1988 by Peel favourites The Fall (and subsequently by Sonic Youth in their "Fall covers" Peel session). But John later admitted that he preferred the Kinks "best in their earlier days, when they were sort of verging on being an R&B band." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_105_(BFBS) This might reflect a general antipathy on his part towards a certain kind of "Englishness" in pop and rock music (hence perhaps also his lack of enthusiasm, compared to his friend and colleague Andy Kershaw, for the works of Robyn Hitchcock, who once said on one of Kershaw's programmes - although citing British music press journalists rather than Peel specifically - that the antipathy towards him by people of Peel's social and educational background reflected, in his view, a sort of cultural embarrassment at their origins). What is more, some of Ray Davies's lyrics, which portray individuals struggling against bureaucracy and the civil service, or express distaste for the modern world and nostalgia for earlier times, have been quoted with approval by right-wing critics, and interpreted as assertions of Tory values; it is very unlikely that Peel, as a man of the left, would have been unaware of this tendency. Sessions *Four sessions. All commercially released on The Kinks At The BBC - Radio & TV Sessions And Concerts: 1964-1994 (Sanctuary), although 'Monica' and 'Love Me Till The Sun Shines' (#2) appear to come from Saturday Club repeats. 1. Recorded: 1967-10-25. First broadcast: 29 October 1967. Repeated: 26 November 1967. *David Watts / Sunny Afternoon / Susannah's Still Alive / Autumn Almanac / Mr. Pleasant / Harry Rag 2. Recorded: 1968-07-01. First broadcast: 07 July 1968. Repeated: 04 August 1968. *Days / Monica / Love Me Till The Sun Shines / Waterloo Sunset 3. Recorded: 1972-05-05. First broadcast: 16 May 1972. Repeated: 04 July 1972. *Holiday / Supersonic Rocket Ship / Acute Schizophrenia Paranoia Blues / Skin And Bone 4. Recorded: 1974-06-06. First broadcast: 11 July 1974. Repeated: 08 August 1974, 16 August 1977. *Money Talks / Demolition / Mirror Of Love Show Appearances (Excluding Sessions) (The list below is researched only from the database of this site and is almost certainly incomplete. Please add more information if known.) *21 September 1969: She’s Bought A Hat Like Princess Marina (LP – Arthur (Or the Decline and Fall of the British Empire)) Pye *11 October 1969: Australia (LP – Arthur (Or the Decline and Fall of the British Empire)) Pye *18 October 1969: Victoria (LP – Arthur (Or the Decline and Fall of the British Empire)) Pye *06 December 1969: Victoria (7") Pye *03 January 1970: So Mystifying (LP - Kinks) Pye *13 June 1970: Lola (7") Pye *20 June 1970: Lola (7") Pye *07 January 1972: 20th Century Man (LP – Muswell Hillbillies) RCA *29 August 1972: Maximum Consumption (2xLP - Everybody's In Show-Biz - Everybody's A Star) RCA Victor *12 September 1972: Celluloid Heroes (2xLP - Everybody's In Show-Biz - Everybody's A Star) RCA Victor *02 October 1973: Sweet Lady Genevieve (7") RCA Victor *28 February 1980: You Really Got Me (7") Pye 7N 15673 *08 June 1982: I Gotta Move *15 May 1989: So Mystifying *22 May 1989: I'm A Lover Not A Fighter *26 May 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 105 (BFBS)): 'Just Can't Go To Sleep (LP-Kinks)' (Pye) (JP: 'I always liked them, I have to admit, best in their earlier days, when they were sort of verging on being an R&B band.') *19 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 148 (BFBS)): 'I'm Not Like Everybody Else (7"-Sunny Afternoon)' (Pye) *18 March 1995: 'So Mystifying (LP-Kinks) Pye Golden Guinea GGL 0357 *25 March 1995 (BFBS): 'So Mystifying (LP-The Kinks)' (Pye) *20 January 1998: See My Friends (album - Sunny Afternoon) Marble Arch MAL 716 *29 January 1998 (BFBS): See My Friends (album - Sunny Afternoon) Marble Arch MAL 716 *06 October 1998: Don't You Fret (LP - Kinks Kinkdom) Pye Covered (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Cataran: Days 22 May 1989 *Creamers: Father Christmas 15 December 1990 *CUD: Lola 20 March 1989 *Fall: Victoria 06 January 1988 *Flock: Tired Of Waiting 27 September 1969 *Fuck: Don't You Fret (session) 30 September 1998 *Richard Hell and the Voidoids: I Gotta Move 08 June 1982 *Jam: David Watts 27 July 1978 *Mott The Hoople: You Really Got Me 06 December 1969 *Mudhoney: Who’ll Be Next In Line 09 October 2001 *Pretenders: Stop Your Sobbing 15 January 1979 *Raincoats: Lola 05 November 1979 *Sonic Youth: Victoria (session) 19 October 1988 *Spectres: This Strange Effect 03 July 1980 *Thanes: Who'll Be In The Next Line 15 May 1989 *Wolfhounds: I'm Not Like Everybody Else 31 May 1989 See Also *Record Collection: V&A LPs *KMEN British Pop Top Ten *ABC Of Beauty *Singles Reviews *UK Singles Chart Number Ones Links *Wikipedia *AllMusic *Fades In Slowly: The Kinks' 2nd Session Category:Artists Category:Covered